Belonging
by XxSilenceOfTheNightxX
Summary: Yukiko, an orphan, comes to Namimori after being sent out of her orphanage due to her age. There, the 14 year-old meets many people and witnesses the craziest things. Really, a flying boy? She must be hallucinating. HibariXOC. My first multi-chapter fanfiction. Please don't mind my horrible grammar and sentence structure! Rated T for bad language. On hiatus at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Into Namimori

Okkkkk... I guess this will be a HibariXOC story that was rather stuck in my brain...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

Please forgive my terrible sentence structure, my grammar, my naming sense... And everything all together. ._. PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP!

I HOPE THIS IS OKAY! :3333

* * *

Yukiko stepped out of the cab and stared at the worn down apartment. She recalled the day before. When she was kicked out of the orphanage.

-Flashback-

'I'm sorry Yukiko , but I really can't hold you here any longer...' The orphanage head looked at her sadly as she sat behind the mahogany desk, her figure creating a dark shadow that stretched across the room.

Yukiko , who knew that this would happen, grinned at the middle-aged woman sadly, before replying in a fake mocking tone, ' I'll miss you obaa-san, see you soon.' The last sentence left echoing in the room as Yukiko took the little amount of clothes she had and left, aiming for Namimori.

_After all, going to Namimori won't be that bad, right?_

_Oh, she was **so **wrong._

-Flashback end-

Settling into the apartment, Yukiko flung her luggage unto the bed as she unpacked and changed into a reasonably fashionable set of clothes, before heading off to her work place, a small cozy cafe.

Skidding to a stop before she opened the door, she realised that the room was _horribly _dirty. Wiping dust off the tables and removing the white cloths covering the worn-down furniture, she huffed out a breath of accomplishment before flinging open and slamming the door shut, Trudging tiredly towards the workplace.

Host Club cafe._ Host Club cafe. _How ridiculous could the name get?

As she entered the cafe, the first thing she noticed was the oriental and cozy feel of thee cafe. _At least the design isn't as bad as the name_, she thought before heaving a sigh and looking back at it with a resolved look. 'Well, at least they had good pay...' she thought.

"Welcome back, masters! What would you like today?" A flirtatious looking female in her early twenties shouted out of nowhere towards the people behind her, making poor Yukiko jump. Sweatdropping, Yukiko face-palmed before ignoring the lady compleely. 'Stupid crazy bitch,'she thought as she asked another 'host/maid' to lead her to where she could find her future boss.

_Lord help me in this place... _Yukiko thought desperately as a line consisting of one short and over happy lady, one crazy bimbo (The woman from earlier), one specky girl who seemed rather sane, twins of pig-tailed teens and finally, a Goth.

_God. What could go worse._

Alas, things never go our dear protagonist's way, with this being no exception. Just then, a shadow loomed over her from behind, as a high-pitched shriek of "Hello there! You're the new recruit right?" Turning around slowly, Yukiko took a glance at the boss. And heaven **had **to give her _another _heart attack.

A gay? Seriously?

_This is going to be a longggggg day, _Yukiko sighed as she regained her composure, before turning hesitantly. "Ahaha... Erm, konnichiwa Yuko-san?" Before screaming in her mind iternally that she was going to be _scarred for life _here.

By then, she had already started to regret choosing Namimori.

-Maa maa, only a page break-

Being a 'host' was more tiring than Yukiko had expected.

Dealing with an over-enthusiastic _gay _manager, irritating wacko twins, a suicidal teen and a bimbo was going to be part of her everyday life from now on.

Scratch that. In fact, it was down right EXHAUSTING.

Dropping everything in her mind, she decided to simply take a bath and forget of worries for now.

_Nice, nice, bed. Nothing exists except that and my bath..._

Taking a bath in record time, Yukiko changed out of her outside attire and into her pajamas and collapsed on the bed.

All before shooting back up to pack and ready her bag and stuff tomorrow for school. Setting the alarm, one of the only things she brought from the orphanage, she fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

* * *

GOMENASAI PEOPLE FOR HAVING THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT! I'M POSTING A FEW CHAPTERS TODAY SO TT^TT SORRY...

Review please?

Btw, I edited this...


	2. Chapter 2: Nami-chuu?

My second chapter so far haha. Oh my cow sorry to those people who hate my writing style. I'll try to improve. I didn't really recheck my stories so the writing style and everything including grammar and English probably sucks.

Gomenasai people. m(_ _)m

I still have homework to do but I shall be a loyal idiot and post another chapter at least here. And by the way, those who have read my very first fanfic (which was posted at about yesterday night XD), THANK YOU VERY MUCH. THE REVIEWS MADE ME JUMP IN JOY.

Anyway Disclaimer again: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! owns to Akira Amano, not me.

* * *

Yukiko slammed her palm down on her alarm clock as it rang at 6. Even with her larger-than-normal strength, her trusty alarm clock never, EVER seemed to break.

Even when she lit it on fire when she was a kid. (A.N. -.- impossibru!)

She sighed. Why?

Because she had school today. Stupid. Cowing. _School.__  
_

_Not like she had enough of it the past few years, _she thought.

Before she left, the obaa-san (A.N. I'm using that nickname to represent the orphanage head) signed her up for a new school: Namimori Middle. The sentence 'You better be the good lil' 14-year old in school or else this old granny will kick your ass myself!' echoed in her mind as she washed up and got changed into her new uniform.

Must well explore the school first, hmm?

Entering the school early, she immediately was stopped at the gate by a glaring black-haired male.

"Herbivore. State your name." He said as he took his tonfas out.

_Does he watch National Geographic too much? _Yukiko thought.

Raising an eyebrow, she replied in a surprised tone. "Herbivore? I eat meat. And I'm Yukiko , the new transfer student." The black haired male simply glared at her for a moment before turning around and walking away, before simply stating, "Kusakabe."

Before Yukiko could comprehend anything, a man with a large pompadour appeared out of nowhere. "That was Hibari Kyoya-san. Yukiko-san, right? Here's your class and directions to it. I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee. Nice to meet you." Finally out of shock, Yukiko grinned brightly at him before replying, "Thanks! So Hibari-san is probably the head of the disciplinary committee huh? And nice to meet you too!" before turning around and speeding away cheerfully, not noticing the light pink that stained the cheeks of the male.

Finally finding her class, she slid open the door, only to be greeted by a whole class pinning their eyes onto her. The teacher stared understandingly before stating, "You must be the new student. I'm Nezu-sensei, please introduce yourself." Nodding briefly, Yukiko grinned at the entire class before starting her brief introduction. "Ohayo minna! My name is Yukiko . Nice to meet you!" The teacher, now known as nezu-sensei, pointed to an empty space beside a spiky-haired brunette and behind a grinning black-haired male.

Lessons then started as soon as Yukiko took her seat. Sighing due to boredom, she took her notebook out before silently ripping out a piece of paper. Scribbling hastily into it, she passed it to the brunette beside her.

'So much for focusing on school,' she thought as she flung the paper across, hoping to cure her boredom by chatting with her seemingly-timid deskmate of hers.

*Tsuna POV*  
Tsuna was just being Tsuna, about to tall asleep on his desk again when suddenly a squarish piece or paper landed soundlessly on his desk. Glancing around, he saw the transfer student staring at him. Realising that she had quite long, straight black hair and was about his height, he noticed that she was rather feminine in her own ways. Sporting a large frame, she still managed to seem petite.

_Wait, why was I thinking about this in the first place?_ Tsuna blushed as he realised he was fantasizing over someone.

Okay, maybe he wasn't fantasizing. Just... thinking.

But it still was about a girl. Who wasn't Kyoko.

_What was wrong with him? _'Reborn would smirk and not leave me alone if he knew of this...'

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain fedora-wearing hitman held back a sneeze. Did he catch a cold? He wondered before tilting his fedora down to mask his expressions.

* * *

Snapping out of his daze, Tsuna opened the folded note on his table.

_Hi! :D what's your name? _

Tsuna raised an eyebrow curiously before replying with a simple answer, wondering curiously why someone like her would talk to him. "Oh yeah, she's new, i guess she just wants to make some new friends...'

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. How's class so far?_, flinging it back on her desk just as Nezu-sensei asked him to stand up and solve the equation that was currently on the board, in which he failed spectacularly at.

He wasn't called Dame-Tsuna for no reason, of course.

After the usual quick roundabout of Gokudera shouting at Nezu-sensei for being disrespectful to his beloved 'Juudaime', Yamamoto laughng it off and himself trying to stop them both, Tsuna sat down tiredly, releasing a small sigh of frustration.

Glancing sideways, he saw Yukiko chuckle quietly at his clumsiness, amused, before answering back. Staring at the paper, he saw the neat sentence, wondering if she was smart as well. 'Maybe she could be as smart as Gokudera,' he thought, thinking of the genius right-hand man of his if he was in charge of the Vongola. _Not that he was becoming a mafia boss, _He thought.

_Fine, but maths is way too boring. I'm going to fall asleep any moment now. I bet you too huh..._ Tsuna stared at it for while. Flushing, Tsuna wondered if he was too obvious. Nezu didn't seem to spot him dozing off yet... _Maybe she was just too observant, _his hyper-intuition supplied happily for him. Kicking the thoughts away and dumping them in an imaginary incinerator, Tsuna wrote down half of his jumbled down thoughts in his messy penmanship.

_Wow, I was that obvious? Well, I don't really know what else to say..._ And tossed it back.

This time, Yukiko was called to answer the equation on the board. Tsuna stared hard at the question, his mind going blank.

Why was the questions always too tough for him? No one seemed like they couldd help him.

Gokudera's 'tuition' was more like a university professor lecturing him. You basically had to sit there for more than an hour listening to him talk about the scientific mumbo-jumbo spoken by him in the form of what he calls 'group studying'.

Yamamoto wasn't any better; he just stared at the questions and laughed them off, simply replying a carefree "Haha, I don't know what this means!" Before incurring the wrath of Gokudera yet _again._

However, he was snapped out of his daze when Yukiko glanced uninterestedly at the board, before looking to the side for a while, as if thinking of a way to solve the question. Seemingly happy with her answer she had formulated in her brain, she replied in a bored tone before sitting down. Hearing a shocked "Correct..." from his teacher, he stared at Yukiko amazed as he thought of how quickly she managed to answer the mind-boggling equation.

_Sugoi... Maybe she's as smart as Gokudera-kun!_

* Yukiko POV*  
Sitting down and glancing at the note containing the awkward conversation flung about in the form of a now-crumpled-up paper between her and Tsuna, she suddenly thought of the incident of the indifferent tonfa-wielding male.

'Maybe I could gather some info on the disciplinary committee member. Might help later,' Yukiko scribbled down her question.

_What do you know about this guy named Hibari? I met him today at the gates._

Passing the note back to Tsuna, she watched worriedly as he visibly paled and shuddered at the note. Almost sweatdropping at the sight, she opened the returned note to see an answer she had half-dreaded.

_HIEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN?! He's really scary and he likes to hurt people by saying that he would 'bite people to death'! Stay away from him!_

Sighing for the nth time, Yukiko gave up on the conversation, silently dozing off on her desk. She would worry about the temperemental teacher later.

* * *

I'm... done? If I can, I'll post another chapter if I have time. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow. My mind is strangely clear right now.

Review please to help me improve. That is if you aren't lazy ^^

I updated too! So much for hiatus... -_-


	3. Chapter 3: Fluffy yellow birds

Chapter 3 is up! Hahaha, sorry! Thanks for those people who are reading this! Really really happy! And I know my story is lame and all, and my summary sucks ^^"

Err, do I say review before or after? Hmm, both! Please review Ehehe!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano. Not me.

Enjoy!

* * *

After two whole periods of stoning and nearly falling asleep, Yukiko glared at the clock as it ticked away, two minutes away from break.

In short, basically the entire class wre _aching _to get out of their seats and sprint to either the washroom, cafeteria or their friend's desk.

_Damn, I'm hungry, _she thought. Thinking of the fastest route to reach the haven of food, she didn't manage to have enough time to prepare to dash out of the class and avoid the group of rabid classmates ready to bombard her with questions.

As the bell for break rang, Yukiko was drowned by a load of questions when Nezu-sensei left (Read: FINALLY) the class, she sighed tiredly.

There she was, cut off from the cafeteeria in the worse time ever possible.

_WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SUFFOCATING ME?! _Shrieking internally (A.N Reminds you of someone? *wink wink*), she simply sighed in return to majority of the questions which were either stereotypical or just plain _weird._

_Seriously, I might die out of sighs for all I know,_she thought to herself.

But really, the amount of sighs she had done in two days was _unhealthy. _

Among all the usual idiotic questions a question struck a nerve, but of course Yukiko didn't show it.

"What's your surname?"

Yukiko felt her blood boil, before a sudden spike of killer intent came from her. 'I've had enough,' glaring holes at the unfortunate floor, she took a breath before facing her classmates. A shiver ran down their backs.

Just then, the temperature seemed to drop sub-zero.

Yukiko turned to smile cheerily at the now-silent class, though the look in her eyes were the exact opposite. Frozen, her classmates stopped moving and talking, eyes locked onto her.

_Heck, how did she manage to make a __**smile **__this creepy?_

"That's because I don't know my surname, haha!" The class nearly sweatdropped at the cheery response, hint being nearly. Just that the only problem being...the large amount of pure killing intent flowing out from Yukiko.

But really, how she really felt inside was that she was down-right **pissed.**

Because the words hungry, newly-transferred, pissed and Yukiko simply do not collide with each other.

The girl who was the unfortunate source of that question, stood stock still as she timidly asked another question. "W-Why don't you k-know?"

Sayuko turned around, and smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine yet again. "Because I'm an orphan," before standing up and walking out.

As the door slammed shut, everyone was brought back down to Earth inside the class, while Yukiko danced a happy dance while the door slammed shut, celebrating her narrow escape of the rabid classmates and reach her destination of heaven.

Ah, the glory of food, she reminds herself yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the class inched back to their seats and quietly resumed their talk within themselves, one thought resounding across the room.

_Never, EVER ask that question again._

-Page break GOMENASAI!-

Yukiko sighed as she thought of what she had done. 'Ahaha, I think I just scared the class away...' she thought, sweatdropping. Seriously though, did they HAVE to ask that question? Mind their own business instead, ne?

_Forget it already. I'll start again later, _Yukiko sighed tiredly. Lack of sleep was getting to her.

As she stalked out of the class, she wandered around absent-mindedly, before ending up at the roof top entrance.

As Yukiko opened the door, the first thing she saw was a napping male, with a striking red and gold band pinned on his arm.

'Is that... Hibari?' Yukiko thought curiously.

Careful not to wake up the male, she stalked silently across the rooftop, realising that the male was the cold prefect that she had met early that day. _Hmm, he seems so peaceful. Looked so scary this morning. Grumpy, perhaps?_

Moving like she had floated across the rooftop, she stared at Hibari silently, before sensing something nearing.

Just then, a yellow bird flew in. A yellow, round-ish and VERY cute bird.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~" the bird sang in it's high pitched voice.

Within split seconds, a beige blur was seen before the bird was in Yukiko's hand. "HOLY SHIITAKE! YOU'RE TOO CUTE? WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"Yukiko rapidly rubbed her cheek against Hibird as it was attacked with questions. The poor bird. "Hibird, Hibird! Herbivore, Herbivore!" Hibird chirped happily before flying out magically of her death grip, nestling in her rather fluffy hair.

_Hibird? Herbivore? Reminds me of..._

Staring fondly at the bird, an eye cracked open from a distance and slight rustling was heard.

While she was fawning, a certain carnivore had woken up from his disturbed nap and glared at the oblivious Yukiko, all the while taking out his tonfas. Killer intent made the tension uncomfortable, as he stood and got to his attacking position.

All Yukiko heard was a cold "Herbivore. For disrupting my sleep, I'll bite you to death." Before being stared down by a furious disciplinary prefect with gleaming metal tonfas.

_Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy oh boy. Damn._

"Haha?" Yukiko laughed nervously as he glared at her even more coldly, making her smile freeze.

Hibari simply went into his attack stance, his tonfas raised, and Hibari, in all his glory, attacked her.

Just as the cute fluff ball of a bird flew away from Yukiko's hair, she thought one simple thing.

Damn, all she wanted to do was to hug that bird!

* * *

Done with chapter 3! In case you people are wondering, I took so long because I re-edit this and post it up here from my blog.

Don't stalk me people... *wink* And the version I have on my blog is horrid so I shall edit it later!

(This is way, WAY later, but I re-uploaded it! -..-)

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Scythe Lala

No notes today; just that Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine.

Besides, I just re-uploaded this soooo... read it if you want.

I still have homework to do. Damn. It's so late.

* * *

The moment Yukiko saw Hibari practically _flying _towards her, the first thing Yukiko did was to dodge out of instinct. Hibari, who missed by a few _millimeters, _raised an eyebrow before simply landing against the wall and propelling himself toward her again.

"Too unbothered by the blackhaired male darting towards her, she decided not to be serious. _Yet._

Yukiko wasn't weak. Living in an orphanage full or teenage punks and the occasional violent caretaker, she learnt to defend herself well. Then again, she wasn't one to defend. Not only did she have to learn to beat up and defend boys twice her age, she also had to learn to steal, thus the stealthiness.

"Haha, hi Hibari! What are you doing? Playing a game of catch?" Yukiko laughed cheekily while dodging Hibari yet another time.

_Miss. Miss. Miss._

Trying to ignore her irritating occasional comments, Hibari simply kept silent while he struck air once again, getting increasingly frustrated due to his misses, and fueling his urge to not just punish her, but literally bite her to death.

Sayuko widened her eyes when the painful impact of a metal tonfa coming in contact with her stomach made her realise that he was _serious._

_Damn, he's serious. Why do people always have to be serious?_

Coughing out blood, Yukiko closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again, replacing her usual smile to a smirk full of blood-lust.

Did she forget to meantion that she was sadistic?

Just then, a small glinting object from nowhere. "Haha, Hibari-san, let's play then~" bringing down the miniature object which had elongated to her height, Hibari saw the blade of a scythe slicing through the air before he managed dodge the dangerous object, only for it to cut his cheek superficially.

_Hey, _she thought, mentally shrugging. _Those thugs didn't fight bare-handed often._

Hibari glanced at the scythe, before smirking. Maybe she wasn't so herbivorous anymore. "Wao," With a long blade and it's handle was extended to its full length, the silver intricately-carved weapon was _fascinating._ Hibari simply smirked, inwardly excited. She had _cut _him. "For bringing weapons to school, I will bite you to death." He said, eyes wild with adrenaline. Since the Bucking-Horse Bronco had left, he had no one to challenge anymore. Life was really boring until she came today.

As Yukiko turned, Hibari was taken aback by her glinting blue eyes; those of one far more skilled to be simply a herbivore. Descending his tonfas towards her, she parried his strike with her scythe, before using its end to block his second tonfa.

_Why so serious~_ Yukiko sung in her mind as she dodged and blocked to the rhythm of the song Raise Your Glass. (A.N. Anyone knows this?)

"Ara, fights are so long and uneventful, I won't have time to eat! I guess I'll end it now..." Yukiko grabbed Hibari's tonfa and threw it out of his reach, before using the base of her scythe to jab Hibari in the chest (A.N. How uneventful and boring this fight scene is... **yawn**... -..- sorry guys...) as she walked away, hiding her scythe again. "See ya soon, Hibari! Haha, maybe we should have lunch together sometime!" Yukiko grinned before leaving, whistling a tune of a song she liked. "Ja ne~"

"Hn, interesting omnivore" Hibari saw Hibird flying back to him and perching on his shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibari petted its forehead with his finger, before taking off to the committee room. _Hn. Who exactly is she?_ The thought swam in his mind as he called Kusakabe, not noticing the fedora-wearing hitman who simply tilted his fedora and disappeared yet again.

Reborn smirked mischievously as Yukiko disappeared from his line of sight. _She'll be a good asset to the famiglia, _He thought as he vanished from plain sight again.

* Yukiko POV*

Yukiko strolled down the stairs before reaching the cafeteria. "Three melon bread~" She sang to the cafeteria lady, who simply stared at her like she had grown two heads, before passing her he order and taking the money. Strolling absentmindedly, she bumped into someone. Throwing a glare at the unlucky victim, all she heard was a high-pitched shriek of "HIEEEEEEE!" Echoing before a flurry of brown hair caught her line of sight. 'Wait... BROWN HAIR?! TSUNA!" She gasped as she caught him by the shoulders. "ARE YOU OKAY?! TSUNA! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" She shook him rapidly. Tsuna grabbed her shoulders. "I'm...fine..." he said dizzily, slowly coming to his senses.

Sighing in complete relief, she shook her headly in surprise before quietly apologising to him.

_Well, at least the problem's solved._

A blur of silver hair was seen as he heard a shout. "Juudaime! Are you alright?!" A scowling face with angry glowing green eyes shot a glare at her.

Well, fate just **had **to screw with her everyday.

_Oh lord, my first day and I'm already in THIS much trouble? _Yukiko mentally banged her head repeatedly against the wall as she saw the commotion in front of her.

* * *

I'M. DONE. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Was doing this in class between the periods so it's probably not checked properly XD.

Review! Dang, I think I'm being naggy.


	5. Chapter 5- Tch!

Chapter 5 was done really long ago, but I didn't edit nor post it up. It's currently stuck on my blog, unedited. ^^"

Well, I shall update this chapter onto here, and if you see it up, that means my dying will overpowered my dying laziness lol.

Minna-san, for following, favouriting and reviewing, HONTI NI ARIGATOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! *sniffs*

Disclaimer (do I have to do this?!): I DO NOT OWN KHR. REALLY. NOW WOULD PPL STOP YELLING AT PPL TO KEEP WRITING DISCLAIMERS.

* * *

After sighing yet again, Yukiko turned around to meet a silver-haired male practically growling at her. "Haha hi! What's up?" She grinned.

However, when she turned around, she was taken aback for a moment by gleaming sparkly white hair. _Poor hair is under-nourished…._She sighed internally before bringing herself back to Earth and to introduce herself to the scowling male, who was currently towering over her with a glare that would have flung her towards the nearest wall and kill her three times over if glares could kill.

Meanwhile, Tsuna, who was staring at the pair, sweatdropped; why did this feel like deja-vu? Tuning back in on the duo, he listened to them argue. Well, at least one of them was.

The one being the one and only Gokudera, who was flinging all sorts of colourful insults at the newly-named 'Yakyuu-twin', while Yukiko simply grinned at him and at her being dubbed a sports fanatic, before commented lightly on her new nickname, saying that 'she didn't play baseball'.

Just then, Yamamoto Takeshi sneezed violently. "Haha, am I catching a cold? That's not good!" He spoke to himself, flinging his baseball bat onto his shoulder as he walked back into school from the baseball field, ready to change out and meet up with his friends.

"How dare you hurt Juudaime! I'll kill you now!" Gokudera growled as he glared holes through Yukiko. She simply ignored him, not knowing that it was directed at her by a very _furious _Gokudera. "Haha, sorry Tsuna. Better? By the way, what's your name?" "Hey! Don't change the subject you idiot!" Yukiko turned to Tsuna. "So, what's his name?" Tsuna flushed at the sudden attention before stuttering out his name. "T-this is Gokudera-kun..."Tsuna trailed off silently, wondering what he should call her due to her situation.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Yukiko smiled softly before telling him to call her Yukiko. She felt weird to have a –san as an honorific. He was never formal to anyone anyway, except adults.

Yukiko laughed light-heartedly as she tried to converse with the seemingly awkward Tsuna, who simply wanted to huddle in a corner due to the massive amount of attention directed at him. Gokudera, finally cracking at the sight that his beloved Juudaime was being disturbed by that idiot, snapped.

Gokudera, raging that the stupid woman was ignoring him, flashed his dynamite at Yukiko."Don't ignore me!" Tsuna shrieked again before trying to stop his furious right hand man, but not before hiding behind Yukiko as his meat shield unconsciously. "G-Gokudera-kun! Calm yourself down!"

Yukiko, again irritatingly oblivious to Gokudera's eyes, laughed again, bending forward to stare at the fortunately unlit dynamite, inspecting it lightly. Sharpness flashed in her eyes for a short second before she was normal again, laughing Gokudera off and saying he was too stressed out.

"Haha, you should really calm down. No wonder you have so much white hair!" Yukiko simply grinned, ignoring the fact that he could blow her up any moment with his dynamite. "You bitch! This is grey hair! And it's natural Yakyuu-baka twin!" Tsuna simply flailed his arms faster before grabbing Gokudera's arm. "HIEEEEEE! Gokudera-kun, stop!"

Flinching at his "Juudaime's" voice, he slowly lowered his dynamite to keep them before scowling. "You're lucky Yakyuu-baka's copy, Juudaime saved you." Yukiko grinned thankfuly at Tsuna when she turned around to face him again, showing her gratefulness towards him.

"Thanks Tsuna! I owe you one! Can I join you for lunch then?" She clapped a hand over his shoulder, smiling broadly at him until her eyes could barely be seen anymore. Tsuna, who flinched lightly at the sudden contact, took a while to fully respond by nodding his head slowly, agreeing silently.

As Yukiko trailed along, Tsuna felt a hitch of something picking in his mind for the third time since he had met Yukiko. _Something is wrong about her… _Tsuna thought. Why did his mind keep telling him that? She seemed perfectly fine. Ignoring the statement that was scratched at him inside his mind, Tsuna shrieked as he caught up with Yukiko, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

I am done with this chapter. Sorry for such a late update!

Hehe, review! Thanks for reading up till now Minna-san!

And sorry because it's pretty short...


	6. Chapter 6: Hi, twin! Wait WHAT!

Hehe, hello minna-san! *nervous smile*

Thank you again for those who had reviewed! Here's Chapter 6! I decided to chiong this chapter today when I was in class.

Sorry for late updates, not having good days recently. Before I posted this I made a big mistake and I feel really bad right now.

So here's a considerably longer chapter I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just Yukiko.

* * *

Yukiko POV

When I reached the rooftop with Tsuna and his fellow 'Right-hand man' Gokudera, I heard a tinkling laugh as I whipped my head around to find the source of the refreshing laugh.

_Ooh, hide and seek! _I thought to myself as I grinned.

"Hahaha!" It rang again. Unable to locate the fleeting source that seemed to drift closer, I closed my eyes; sensing it's presence slowly gliding around, as if hide and seek. My mouth twitched to a smile as I felt a calming presence trying to sneak up on Tsuna, right beside me.

Lashing my arm out, I caught the mischevious presence with a laugh.

"HAHA! I got you!" I laughed happily as Tsuna shrieked out loud, surprised by my sudden movement directed to the empty space behind him. "HIEEEEEEEE! W-What are you doing Yukiko?!"

Tsuna blinked slowly as suddenly a figure became visible to Tsuna's eyes, stuck in Yukiko's grasp.

I turned to the hand's direction to finally glimpse what had I caught. Blinking in surprise, I saw a tall black-haired male with amber eyes, laughing happily while calming Tsuna down. Damn, he's tall.

Turning back towards Tsuna, I shrugged internally. Well, thank goodness I'm taller than him. Muahahaha (cue the evil laugh).

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. "Haha! Damn, I thought I was hiding pretty well!" rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed yet again, greeting Tsuna casually. "Yo Tsuna! Did you sense me?"

Tsuna shakily replied, recovering from his shock of not noticing him. He had zoned out due to something, I thought to myself.

* * *

Third person POV

_Something's wrong! Something's wrong! The rain will fall! The rain will fall!_

Tsuna flinched as a voice shrieked eerily in his mind. Ever since afternoon, he had a prickling feeling that something was wrong. What did they mean by the rain? Yamamoto?

He scanned the area, forgetting that Yukiko was beside him, only to sense a sudden presence before an outburst of laughter. He suddenly saw Yamamoto grinning behind them, suddenly remembering that Yukiko was there, wrist locked in a death grip of Yukiko's hand.

His hyper intuition told him nothing was wrong with his rain guardian at all. He was the same old cheery, baseball-loving Yamamoto.

He sighed in relief that nothing was wrong with his rain guardian.

Before another thought struck him.

Then what was his intuition telling him about then?

Yukiko and Yamamoto chatted happily with each other, seemingly content with the other's company. Gokudera stared in irritated disbelief as he watched the two who acted alike converse with each other.

"Haha! So, what do you like, Yama-kun?"

_Apparently, Yamamoto had a new nickname_. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! I like that name! And I play baseball! You just go Woosh, then Thwack, then the ball goes flying in the air!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" The both of them laughed in sync as the others simply stared at them dumbfounded.

Indeed, they really were alike.

In fact, they were like two peas in a pod.

"Let's play ball!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Sure!" Yukiko laughed as well, waiting to catch the ball that Yamamoto was holding.

Eyes sharpening, Yamamoto threw the ball and an incredible speed, and Yukiko's body tensed, focusing immensely on the ball before picking it out of the air as if it was thrown lightly at her. Sighing in slight relief, her eyes lost their intensity as she laughed.

"That was fun! Again?" She and Yamamoto laughed happily as the speeding ball continuously sped past the seated Gokudera and Tsuna, in their game of catch.

Both the to-be- tenth boss of the Vongola and his right-hand man facepalmed at the happy yet ridiculous scene.

_What a dangerous pair, _Tsuna thought to himself as he shuddered at the sheer speed of the ball.

* * *

After a long, tiring day at school and the boring old-fart of a teacher called Nezu, Tsuna and co. finally trudged home. Yukiko had rushed off immediately after school, murmuring something along the lines of 'stupid gothic gay cafe'.

She had a job? Tsuna thought mindlessly as he strolled home with noise of Gokudera's threats to light his dynamite on Yamamoto and Yamamoto simply laughing it off.

When Tsuna reached home, he had shouted "Tadaima" out loud before entering his house to be not only greeted by Nana, but to meet Reborn's way of welcome as well.

With a One-ton Leon hammer to the face.

"HIEEEEEEEE! Reborn! Why did you hit me?"

"Dame-Tsuna. I need to talk to you."

Shocked by the sudden change of attitude, Tsuna followed Reborn upstairs to his room, immediately speaking his mind as the door closed shut.

"About what, Reborn?"

Reborn, looking away, asked him if he had known anything about Yukiko. Shocked that Reborn,_THE Reborn,_ was asking him of all people. Besides, wouldn't Reborn have known everything about her by now?

His thoughts flickered back to Reborn's disappearance at school. _Maybe he was trying to find information about her, _Tsuna thought.

"Well," Tsuna started, counting what he knew of Yukiko with his fingers, "Yukiko is an orphan; doesn't have a surname, nor wants one. She also has a personality like Yamamoto; likes sports, laughs a lot, etc. She's quite smart, and I think she's met Hibari already..." Tsuna trailed off as he recalled her asking Tsuna about Hibari.

Reborn tilted his Fedora and smirked, covering his facial expression partially, leaving only his smirk visible.

"Not only met Hibari; fought with him too."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "W-What?! She fought with Hibari-san?! S-She wasn't looking hurt at all!"

"She didn't. in fact, she won." Tsuna paled in fear. How could she have won Hibari? Hibari was way too strong, and way too aggressive! She didn't even look fierce like Gokudera!

His intuition echoed again the dreadful phrase again._ The rain will fall! The rain will fall! Hurry!_

Tsuna widened his eyes as he thought of the phrase again. _Perhaps... _Looking back at Reborn. "R-Reborn... What flame would Yukiko-san be if she had one?"

A small frown graced Reborn's features as he stared back at Tsuna. "Based on her similarities with Yamamoto, she should be a rain flame. Why?"

Eyes widening, he murmured, "Something's wrong..." Reborn looked back at him "What do you mean Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked back, eyes frantic. "T-There's a voice in my head, telling me that the Rain is falling... Yamamoto-kun seemed okay... Could it be...?"

Reborn, being the sadistic spartan tutor, who decided to be his version of 'nice' for that day,said, "Go see for yourself, Dame Tsuna. Never think that your Hyper intuition is wrong. How Dame of you to think that way, Dame-Tsuna. She's a good member for the Vongola Famiglia, Dame-Tsuna. You need to add her into the famiglia." Smirking, he continued.

"Unless you want to have more training, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Phew, I'm done. Decided to change the plot the shift one part of this chapter to another chapter instead, cos I have a feeling that Chapter 7 is going to be quite short.

Review please! Haven't got much reviews... *Pouts*

Ciao Ciao! Until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Hibari and me

I am back! Thank you my lovely two reviewers who made my day when I checked my mail at around ten am!

I know that my drafts are pretty horrid if you check my grammar on my blog (yes, I posted it on my profile so I don't really mind if you check it!

So after being EXTREMELY motivated, here is this chapter!

Even though it's EXTREMELY LATE!

*Gets bitten to death*

* * *

Yukiko sighed as she sat on the roof, alone. Tsuna and the rest had went back home quite some time ago and she had decided to stay back for a while. Her shift at the cafe hadn't started and she had nothing to do.

Her first week and Nami-Chuu was pretty normal after meeting the bunch of crazy people who were now her friends, with the exception of Kyoya. It basically consisted of Gokudera's constant yelling of the word 'Juudaime!' and she and Yamamoto laughing him off, especially when he took out his dynamites.

Her ears were still ringing from the constant fights that Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna still acted like a girl as usual.

But besides her eccentric bunch of friends, she didn't really talk to anyone else. She was simply too busy with her job and finishing her homework.

Yukiko sighed as she stared up at the darkening sky. _Evening already, huh… Pretty lonely without Tsuna and the crazy bunch of lunatics that she hung out with._

Upon feeling a damp breeze ruffle her black hair, she remembered a fuzzy image of herself in a sunny yellow raincoat and a couple, laughing happily as she clung onto them.

Her eyes widened as she looked around warily. What was going on?

**_They're all dead. No one wants you._**

_Laughter echoed as a tall man and a petite woman tickled a giggling girl in the rain. "Mama! Why can't we play in the rain?"_

**_They're gone._**

_The rain, coated in her beloved's blood, reached out to her as she stared blankly towards the dark sky._

**_How pitiful, they think, yet they'll never help you._**

_"Poor girl, no one wants her."_

**_Never will._**

Yukiko swung her head around, trying to locate the painful yet familiar voice. Tears unknowingly welled up at her eyes as her eyes widened in realisation.

How could she have forgotten? They had loved her so much.

"Mum, dad," she whispered brokenly, suddenly overwhelmed by the wave of guilt that came about as she recalled the image of her loving parents. She had forgotten about them, and despite them leaving her long ago, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten the tragic incident of her childhood.

_I love you, Yuki-chan..._

* * *

Hibari stalked up the roof, inwardly hoping that the roof would be free from the annoying herbivores that were often occupying the area. Kicking open the door which lead to the roof (since opening it normally was too mainstream), his eyes swept over the area to find it empty. After all, school had just ended and the baby had probably forced the annoying omnivore and the others home, including the annoying transfer.

In the past week, the transfer herbivore was probably avoiding him ever since her first day. Hibari growled as he remembered him losing to her. Although the fight was ended abruptly, Hibari couldn't help but feel a sense of defeat and bitterness lingering in him.

Jumping onto the higher section of the roof, Hibari saw a curled up version of a girl from the corner of his eyes. Just as he turned his head around, a high-pitched voice appeared a distance behind him.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no~" Hibird flew over and sat on Hibari's finger as he ended his song. "Hibari! Hibari!" chirping happily, Hibird cocked his head to the side towards the herbivore who was currently staring at Hibird.

The girl looked up tiredly to stare at Hibird, smiling gently, oblivious to Hibari at first.

Sending a glare towards what he assumed was Yukiko, She looked up at Hibari, eyes red and puffy from crying silently.

_Oh boy, am I going to die now? _Yukiko thought as she felt the spike of killer intent as she looked at the increasingly irritated prefect, who had his tonfas out.

_No questions now, I'm really gonna die! _She thought as she managed to pull herself back up and run off the higher section of the roof top.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, Hibari trailed after Yukiko. Although surprised she managed to run past her, she still wouldn't escape. The moment she jumped off the ledge, she landed unsteadily before tumbling to the floor.

_Since when was the herbivore so weak? _Hibari inwardly sighed, walking over before kicking Yukiko in the gut.

A groan and a shaky laugh was all he was responded with.

Eyebrow twitching -he hadn't even known that he was capable of such a thing-, he growled.

"What are you doing, herbivore-" "Haha, hi Hibari" Yukiko shot him a shaky smile at first, before her eyes widened, sentence cut short. She curled up into a ball abruptly and let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the nearly empty school campus.

* * *

Yukiko curled up into a ball as her memories hit her like a tsunami.

_Flashback_

_"Hi mommy! What did you cook today?"_

_Yukiko grinned cheekily as she skipped over towards the welcoming arms of her mother. "Your favourite, Yu-chan. Did you make any new friends?" her mother embraced her before leading her towards her home slowly._

_Smile faltering, Yukiko cautiously glanced back towards her bruise hidden expertly under her sleeve while her mother wasn't looking, before answering "Yukiko made some new friends! School was great, okaa-san, don't worry!"_

_Yukiko had tidied herself after being picked on by some girls again. No one had liked her, nor had they been nice. Yukiko _did _try to make friends, but everyone ignored her, again and again._

**_Stop, _****Yukiko screamed in her mind as she watched the painful memories flash across her eyes like a movie.**

_She didn't want her mother worried. So every day, before she went home, she covered her bruises and worries with a smile, hiding the truth from her overprotective mother desperately._

**_The images flickered, fast forwarding to _that _day. Tears streaming unconsciously, Yukiko choked on her tears as he silently begged, praying to to see _that _again._**

_When she was five, her parents drove past the playground. Then they __**saw**__. They saw Yukiko, being pushed around. Yukiko, silently watching her bullies with dull, lifeless eyes as she got beat up._

_Her parents had run out of the car after stopping it; yelling at the bullies as they beat her up, laughed at their precious daughter's tears-_

_But they never finished their pleads, before they were hit by the oncoming truck._

_Yukiko saw all of it; the worry in their eyes, the fear and guilt that they hadn't known; all of it. But as the speeding truck moved towards her parents, she was numb; nothing came out of her mouth as her parents were hit._

_Her bullies stared on with a twisted, yet horrified kind of fascination as her parents' bodies collided with the truck. _

_Yukiko stared, horrified, as images of bloody red, lifeless corpses filled her mind. Her parents, screaming for her, were now a lifeless pile of bodies, mouths still open, waiting to scream out like they wanted to-_

Yukiko screamed. Tears ran down her already tear streaked face as her eyesight blurred; It was too painful. Yelling for it to stop brokenly as she sobbed, she gripped onto something soft (which she later identified as someone's shirt [A.N. Don't think sick people ;D] ), she held onto it like a lifeline, and buried her head into it before passing out.

* * *

Hibari flinched when she shrieked in her ear. He had walked towards her due to surprise. The herbivore had seemed so calm that day when he had first met her, but she had suddenly seemed so… _weak. _A hand shot out and gripped onto his shirt, knuckles paling from the grip.

Using his tonfa to swipe at the hand that was currently fisting his shirt with a death grip, Hibari growled when she didn't even look up. Frowning when she started crying, Hibari was suddenly struck by an uncomfortable thought:

_How in the __**world **__do you stop a crying girl?_

She was in very obvious pain; he could tell that. She seemed physically fine, so maybe it was something in her mind?

Snarling at a sudden contact, Hibari glared downwards at the bawling herbivore, who had resulted to burying her head into his shirt, before passing out promptly.

Awkward silence ensued before he let out a soft groan, after ensuring that the roof was completely empty; what was he going to do now?

The herbivore was currently passed out; unfortunately, she still had an unbelievably tight death grip on his shirt and was limply sprawled over him.

Hibari settled on sitting there, in thought as he gave up on trying to beat the herbivore to death forcrying on him _and_ fainting on him; he still had some male pride in him to not hurt someone completely vulnerable, especially a female.

A wave of empathy hit the usually heartless Hibari as he stared back down at Yukiko, who seemed to be in a unpleasant state of mind.

He settled on resting his hand on the top of Yukiko's head silently, as he stared up at the sky, before drifting to sleep after deciding on a short nap in this state.

* * *

Yukiko woke up to the smell of sakura wafting into her nose, combined with a massive headache. Sitting up, she observed her surroundings, wary of what was around her. Seeing the area clear, she sighed as some tension left her body.

_Where am I? _Staring at the traditional Japanese design with curiosity, she realised that she was on a futon.

Or rather, had been placed there. Yukiko sighed in relief as she found out that she was still in her school uniform. Standing up shakily, Yukiko took a deep breath before setting off, sliding the door open and walking into the corridors.

She grinned mischievously. She couldn't wait to explore the area.

Walking down the hallway, she skidded to a stop at the sight of something yellow and fluffy flying in.

Wait, Yukiko skidded to a stop at the sight of Hibird. _Wait, I'm in…WHAT!_

A loud groan resounded down the hallway as she crouched down, frustrated, as realisation hit her.

God damn it Hibari!

Why did you have to bring me in YOUR house?!

* * *

BWAHAHAHA! I ENDED IT HERE!

Sorry for the long wait people! I KNOW MY SENTENCE STRUCTURE AND PLOT ARE BAD.

Thanks for reading until here people!

REVIEW! :33333333


End file.
